


It’s a Small World After All

by MarzgaPerez



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 600 dollars from a porno gets you 24 hours in Disney, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bipolar Disorder, Boys In Love, Dole whip is just okay, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gallavich Does Disney, Happily Ever After...cuz it’s Disney, Language, M/M, May the Disney gods forgive me, Public Blow Jobs, Road Trips, Tender Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarzgaPerez/pseuds/MarzgaPerez
Summary: This is a Season 5 fix-it/AU (Episodes 5 - 7). What if Ian hadn’t “kidnapped” Yevgeny but instead, convinced Mickey to go with them on a road trip?Destination: Disney WorldMickey Milkovich would wreak havoc on that place. I’m writing him a little more subdued for Ian’s sake, but anticipate some high jinks.Many thanks to azuresky18 for the feedback and Gallavich insight.





	1. Chapter 1

_Enough._ Mickey kicked the pile of half-open suitcases, overflowing with crap they wouldn’t even be able to peddle in a tag sale. _He’s going to the fuckin’ hospital now._

The shower was going, and Mickey stood outside the door in case Ian tried to bolt. He’d seemed a little too agreeable about going to the hospital. Sure enough, only a few seconds had passed and Ian was rushing through the door, ready to shove Mickey out of the way if he had to.

“Ian! What the fuck?” Mickey grabbed ahold of Ian’s shoulders and pushed him back into the bathroom. The steam from the shower had already filled the room. They both went down onto the tile, Ian’s back slamming into the bathtub.

“Get off of me, Mickey! I’m not going to the hospital! You’re supposed to be on my side!” Angry tears were streaming down his face as he tried to shove Mickey away and clear a path to the door. 

“Hey! Hey!” Mickey was holding Ian down as best he could with his body weight, knowing Ian was stronger. He was going to have to help him calm down. “Fine! Fine! Fuck the hospital!”

Ian was still squirming underneath him, so Mickey pressed his forehead against Ian’s.

“I said, fuck it! We’re not going to the hospital!” Mickey steadied his knees against the bathroom floor and pulled Ian’s face against his chest. “It’s over,” he said in a soft tone. “Calm the fuck down.”

Mickey could hear Yevgeny babbling in the next room and the sound of the water spraying against the sides of the tub. Ian hung his head, a few wisps of his dark red hair falling into his face.

“C’mon, man. A porno?” Mickey felt a strange sensation welling up in his chest. He didn’t know if it was anger or fear or probably just all of the shit that comes with loving someone and watching them in a downward spiral.

Mickey pulled himself up from the floor. He leaned around the shower curtain to turn off the water and stretched his hand out to Ian. “Get up. Let’s talk.”

After what seemed like an eternity, Ian lifted his arm out to Mickey, and together, they worked to lift Ian off the floor. Mickey wrapped his arms around him. “Why, Ian?”

“I was trying to help you, Mick. Help...us.”

“Yeah, I get that.” Mickey was rubbing his back in slow circles. It was the one thing he remembered that his mother would do to soothe Mickey after a nightmare. “But I can’t have you fucking strangers to make things better for us.” 

Ian leaned into Mickey’s arms, burying his face against his shoulder. “I wanna get out of here.”

“Where? The house?” Mickey could feel his own legs tense in anticipation of Ian trying to bolt past him.

“No. The city. Somewhere warm. A road trip.”

Mickey couldn’t help but laugh. Of course that’s what Ian wanted. He couldn’t concentrate on shit right now. “A fuckin’ road trip? That’s your answer?”

Ian lifted his head and looked into Mickey’s eyes. “Please? And then I’ll go to the hospital.” His lips were trembling, his tone sincere.

Mickey sighed and pulled Ian’s hands to his lips. He didn’t want to lose Ian, and he’d felt a flicker of what that could be like just now. If Mickey was being honest with himself, he’d felt that most days lately. It probably wasn’t a good idea to indulge Ian in any wild ideas, but Mickey couldn’t say no. Besides, this way, maybe they’d have time to talk things over. And maybe there was a chance Ian would make good on his promise.

“So...if I say yes, then you’ll get help for this...whatever this is?” Mickey stepped back and waved his hand towards the mound of suitcases that had taken over the living room of the house. He glanced at Yevgeny to make sure he was alright.

Ian nodded his head. “Yeah. I promise.”

========== 

This was their life now. Amassing unclaimed suitcases from the airport one day, shooting a porno the next, and now a trip to get away from it all. Mickey sat on the sofa, silently, watching Ian load up a suitcase—one of the nicer ones he’d swiped.

He was begging Mickey to bring Yevgeny with them. “I want us to be a family. Like a real family. I need to know that I mean something to you.”

Mickey went along with his request. Ian had always been good with Yev. He called Svetlana and pleaded with her to let him take Yevgeny for a few days. He swore on his left nut that he’d be with him at all times. _Besides_ , he thought to himself, _she can rest her stupid pregnant ass._  And they had plenty of formula and baby food after her recent visit to the WIC office.

Svetlana eventually gave in. “You owe me, you fat little munchkin. And you best keep an eye on Chester Cheeto. If anything happens to baby, you both die!”

Mickey offered to drive the first leg of the trip, but Ian grabbed a few Red Bulls from the fridge and was already behind the wheel. He assured Mickey there’d be plenty of chances to swap later down the road. 

“Mick, I have a plan. You don’t know how excited I am, man. Frank and Monica didn’t ever take us on any road trips. Not like a vacation, not unless they were going somewhere to score. And we always had to wait in the car. For hours.”

Ian turned the radio up on full blast and drove them out of Chicago as fast as he could, slowing down only when Mickey cautioned him about cops and reminding Ian that the car had been lifted.

About an hour into the trip, Mickey realized he didn’t have a clue where they were going. It was on the tip of his tongue to say something until he noticed something so light about Ian, so carefree. He had a sappy grin plastered over his face as he’d pat Mickey on the shoulder or glance at Yevgeny in the rearview mirror. Like he was the fucking patriarch of their little trio, doing something nice for his family.

Mickey was warmed by this scene, but then he’d grimaced at the thought that this road trip would likely be funded by Ian’s fuck-up from the night before. He made a mental note to pick up some condoms when they stopped for gas. God knows who Ian had fucked and whether the fucker had been clean. He wanted to punch the dashboard of the car, a fresh wave of anger and jealousy washing over him. If he wasn’t so worried about upsetting Ian, he might have picked a fight.   

Instead, Mickey felt himself drifting off to sleep, having been up most of the night, worried about Ian. The last thing he remembered was telling Ian to feed Yevgeny if he started crying. 

When he woke up and felt the seat belt pushing into his chest, it took Mickey a second to remember why he was in the car. It was nighttime, and the car was no longer in motion. He could see a glow in the distance from the light of a storefront and pushed his face against the glass to read the sign. It was a Super Wal-Mart. Glancing over at the empty driver’s seat, Mickey snapped out of his haze, and whipped around to look for Yevgeny.

There he was, nestled in a blanket between Ian’s arms, sleeping soundly. Ian was out too. Mickey breathed a sigh of relief and quickly realized he needed to take a piss. There was no way he’d make it into the store, so he had to settle for the tiny cypress tree growing out of the mulch in the cement divider next the car. Like a damn stray dog.

Mickey climbed back inside and quietly closed the door behind him. He looked at the time on his cell phone. It was just after 2am. He’d been out for ten hours straight? _No fuckin’ way! Where the fuck had Ian brought them?_

Mickey was tempted to wake up Ian and demand an explanation, but he was relieved to see Ian asleep and actually getting some rest. He noticed a bag of fast food in the console next to him and a note scribbled on the front of it. “For you, Mick.” He realized he hadn’t eaten anything since breakfast that morning and grabbed the items from the bag—a greasy hamburger and cold fries.

After dousing everything with ketchup and shoving it down, Mickey decided he was thirsty for more than the watered-down soda Ian had left for him. He felt around for the car keys, yanking them out from underneath the driver’s seat and stuffing them in his pocket. Technically, he’d already broken his promise to Svetlana to keep a constant watch on Yevgeny, so he figured he better not take any more chances. He locked the doors behind him.

As Mickey headed into the store, he took a deep breath, his lungs filling with the humid air. He was beyond relieved that Ian had gotten them this far—wherever the fuck they were—without incident.

Once inside the store, Mickey headed towards the back to grab a couple of forties. He spotted an open register, greeted the clerk, and handed him a ten dollar bill and his ID.

“Where am I?”

The middle-aged man gave him a funny look. “Pardon, son?” 

“Oh, um. What state are we in?”  

 _Somewhere warm_ had turned out to be Florida. Fuckin’ Florida.

==========

“Mick! Mick! Wake up!” 

 _Fuuuuuuuck._ Mickey felt like he was in some kind of _Twilight Zone_ episode where they were stuck in the car forever with no destination in sight.  

“What time is it?” Mickey lifted his arm to shield his face from the sun.

Ian was back behind the wheel, tapping his hand against the top of his door, gazing out at the road in front of them. “It’s 9am. We’ll be there soon. I fed Yev some breakfast and gave him a bottle.”

Mickey turned around, smiling and making awkward cooing sounds at Yevgeny. He hated the way he sounded, but he knew he could elicit a giggle from his son.   

Ian smiled too. “Went shopping while you were asleep. I bought some snacks. You can take as much food as you want into the parks. Just no booze. I looked up a bunch of shit online. Visited some websites created by crazy-ass moms. You know, the ones who can afford to sit around on their asses and blog about random shit all day.”

“Where, uh...where, Ian, are we going?” Mickey crushed the empty forties under his feet with his boots. He was growing impatient with this never-ending trip and already wondering how long it would take them to get back home. 

“Disney. We’re going to Disney. You know. Mickey...Mouse.” Ian burst out laughing and reached his hand over to tug on Mickey’s ear. “I’m gonna buy you some mouse ears and some Dole Whip and whatever else you want cuz I love my little—”

“Ian! Are you fuckin’ serious? Disney!?” Mickey groaned in disgust. “We can’t afford that shit. And we’re not seven years old. Let’s go to the beach for the day, and then get the fuck back home!”

Ian rolled his eyes, brushing off Mickey’s outburst. He looked back at Yevgeny. “Listen to your father. He thinks he’s too old for Disney World! And that we can’t afford it. Ha!” Ian shook his head. “Don’t you know me at all, Mick? I figured it out. Found us a hotel room...on site...cheap, and we can hit the park as soon as we get there, stay all day.”

“Sure. Uh-huh. What the fuck is a Dole Whip anyway?”

Ian ignored his question. “And fuck Frank and Monica because you bet your ass those pieces of shit promised to bring all of us Gallagher kids down here back in the day, and of course, they never took us farther than Indiana, but me...I’m gonna show you two a good time!” 

 _Oh, yeah. This had been a bad idea._ Ian sounded as manic as ever. He was completely out of his mind. Mouse ears?

Mickey reached deep down into his reserve of patience and remembered how he too, had been disappointed by Terry’s bullshit promises many times over and could understand why this was so important to Ian. He took a breath before speaking.

“Ian...that’s very...nice of you. But...how are we going to get back home once you’ve blown all our money on this...vacation? We need gas money. And money for food. Snacks are great, but what about—”

“I have it taken care of, Mick. We have enough money from, you know…”

“I thought that fuckin’ money was for us?”

“Right. Yeah...us.” Ian grew quiet and turned his attention back to the road. They must have been in the downtown area of Orlando. Traffic had slowed, and there were skyscrapers surrounding the highway. Mickey noticed billboards for other adventure parks, images of smiling children with their parents plastered below phrases like “world’s largest water slide, “thrills of a lifetime,” and “hours of family fun.” 

 _Shit_. Maybe Ian had a point. Maybe somewhere in his madness and desire to get away from reality, was someone who needed tending, a broken person who needed to know he was loved, to know that he mattered. Maybe it wasn’t just Ian.


	2. Chapter 2

They followed the purple, red, and turquoise signs to the Disney “value” resort area and parked the car. The weather was sickeningly perfect, warm and breezy. _Fuck_ , Ian had been right about needing to get away from the gray and sludge and shabbiness of their little corner of the world. 

Sure, whatever they were about to step into was mostly plastic and commercialized and downright fuckin’ fake, but they’d be able to look back on this time with fond memories. Maybe even have a few laughs along the way.

Svetlana would be jealous. Hell, Mandy would be seething. _We’re in fuckin’ Disney, bitches!_ Maybe Mickey would have to write a postcard home, if that was even still a thing.

Honestly, it didn’t look all that magical inside the lobby. The resort had something to do with sports. Mickey wasn’t sure how that made it Disney, but then he saw posters of Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse dressed in some sporty gear and Goofy swinging a baseball bat. _Wow. Impressive theming._

At least Yevgeny was mesmerized by the bright blues and reds all around them and the cheerful music piping through the sound system. Mickey had Yev in his arms, and he noticed parents pushing strollers with screaming kids through the lobby. Good thing they’d thrown their stroller in the trunk, worn-out as it was.

Mickey tried to shake off the feeling that the pimple-faced twerp who checked them in was judging their shoddy clothes and the fact that they were two men and a baby. 

Ian must have realized he had tensed up. “Relax, Mickey. Remember. We’re at Disney.” 

“Mickey?” Pimple-face’s eyes lit up. “Just like Mickey Mouse! Is this your first time staying with us?”

Ian held up his arm as a warning to Mickey not to open his mouth. “Yes. For all of us.”

“Well, in that case...let me give you these buttons. Wear them in a visible place, and you might get a treat or something extra magical from one of our cast members.” The guy was really trying to pump some extra enthusiasm into his voice.

Ian nodded politely, accepting the buttons. “Thanks.” 

“So...you’d like the one night. Going to the parks?” 

Ian shoved his hands in his pockets, embarrassed, maybe because he had realized his $600 porno money wouldn’t stretch very far at Disney. “Uh, yes. We want tickets for today, I guess. Can we get them here?” 

“You certainly can, sir. Let’s see. Two adults, and the little guy will be free.” 

Mickey piped up. “Finally. Some good news!”

The check-in guy ignored Mickey. “Do you want the Park Hopper option?”

Ian shrugged and refrained from looking at Mickey, knowing already that he was growing impatient. “Um, is that extra?”

“It is, but it will allow you to visit as many parks as you want today.”

Mickey pushed up to the counter. “Look, we just want to ride Small World and call it a day. You can see we’re not planning on staying that long. Let us buy the tickets, and get on with it.”

Ian gave the guy an uncomfortable smile and nodded. “Yeah, just the one day. No Park Hopper or whatever.” 

“Certainly, sir.” Pimple-face motioned for Ian to lean closer. “Listen, there are several no-cost attractions I can tell you about. Plus, we have two swimming pools at this resort...and a playground.” 

“Oh. Perfect.” Ian seemed to appreciate the advice. “Thanks.” 

“Sure. And after taxes, that’ll be…” 

Ian held up his hand. “Uh, wait a second.” He turned to Mickey. “Can you go get the stroller and the snacks? Then we can take the bus over to Magic Kingdom when we’re done here.”

Mickey shuffled his feet. “What about our room?”

Ian patted Yev on the head and took him from Mickey’s arms. “We’re at Disney, buddy! You’re gonna have a blast!”

“Ian? Hello? The room?”

“Oh, yeah.” Ian was pointing out different characters to Yev on the walls. “We can come back later. It’s not ready yet.” 

“The fuck!?” Mickey shouted. Pimple-face looked up from his computer, mouth agape, and the guests checking in next to them gasped, covering the virgin ears of their small tot.

It hit Mickey that they had literally entered a new dimension. He was going to have to behave. “Uh...I mean...yeah...be right back.”

 _This is for Ian,_ he kept telling himself. _This is for Ian._

==========

The bus to the park was crowded, and the line to get on the Monorail felt like a mile long. They were lucky to grab two seats.

 _Fuck, if I was back home, I could be having this same experience taking the bus to the L._ But Mickey kept his thoughts to himself. Instead, he decided to focus on Ian and the glow of excitement that had taken permanent residence in his eyes. Ian had extended that joy to Yevgeny, who was grinning from ear to ear as Ian bounced him on his lap.

Before he realized what he was doing, Mickey leaned over and surprised Ian—surprised himself really—by kissing Ian on the lips. He quickly looked around at the other passengers, anticipating some smart-ass comment. But no one said a word. There was an elderly couple seated across from the them, and the old woman met Mickey’s eyes and gave him an encouraging smile.

Ian laid his head on Mickey’s shoulder before abruptly sitting upright and reaching into his back pocket for something. “Your Magic Band!” 

“My what?” 

Ian held out a thick, gray rubber bracelet. “We can use this to get on some of the rides faster.” 

Mickey took the bracelet and studied it. “Is this so they can track our every move?”

Ian shrugged. “Dunno. Maybe. I downloaded some kind of app. Who cares, as long as we don’t have to wait in line as long? I scored us FastPasses for the Peter Pan ride, Dumbo, and Small World. Nothing too exciting, but kid friendly for Yev.”

“What happened to just cruisin’ around and having a good time?” Mickey lowered his voice. “Why do we have to schedule all this shit?”

“Technology, man. Technology.” 

They were nearing what appeared to be the entrance to the Magic Kingdom. Mickey could see a castle-like structure, the iconic one from the credits of Disney movies. He was starting to get excited—until he saw the line to get through security. “Another goddamn line?” 

Ian seemed nervous all of a sudden. “You aren’t carrying, are you?”

Mickey laughed. “Fuck, no. I’m not retarded. Left that shit back in the car.”

“Okay. Sorry, I know you feel better with something on you,” Ian said. 

“Relax. It’s Disney. I think we’re probably safe.”

Mickey did tense up once they reached the front of the security check. He was certain the guard would pull him out of the line and wand him. But nope, after a quick inspection of their stroller and the diaper bag, the guard waved them inside, no questions asked.

After one more line to check in with their magic bands, they were finally inside the park. Mickey was half-expecting to see all of the iconic Disney characters lined up and waiting to greet them. He spotted Pluto several feet away, hamming it up with multi-generational family, all wearing white t-shirts with #HarperReunion printed on the back.

“That’s what we need, Ian. Matching t-shirts! Next time.”

Ian smiled and finished strapping Yev into the stroller. He grabbed ahold of Mickey’s hand. “Let’s get you those mouse ears. I want a picture of us in front of the castle.” 

“A picture? Fuck no.”

“No, not _a_ picture.” Ian had that glimmer in his eyes again. “I should have said _pictures._ Better get camera-ready, Mick.” 

========== 

Seven hours later, three sets of mouse ears purchased, two Mickey bars and a jumbo hot dog shared between them, half a bottle of sunblock to protect Ian's lily-white ass, and a few rides under their belts, Mickey and Ian were back on the bus to check into their hotel room. Neither of them had really wanted to leave the park, but Ian thought it would be a good idea to take a quick dip in the pool and return later for the fireworks and more rides.

 _Fuckin_ ’ _Disney_. It _was_ magical. And Mickey wasn’t even high or drunk. His one gripe was the lack of designated smoking areas, but he’d only had time to take one smoke break. He was mostly dashing from ride to ride with Yev in the stroller and Ian leading the way. Mickey found himself caught up in the good, clean fun that he’d imagined was only for suburbanites and yuppies—not a thug like him from one of the shittiest neighborhoods in Chicago. 

He’d chatted with other park-goers from all over the country while they waited in line for the Haunted Mansion and Pirates of the Caribbean. People seemed happy to bitch with him about the prices and the crowds and how Six Flags had better attractions. Still, Mickey couldn’t help but enjoy himself. 

Back at the hotel, Ian had a surprise in store for him. He’d made arrangements at check-in for one of the authorized Disney babysitters to watch Yev so just the two of them could go back to the park in the evening. 

Mickey balked at the idea at first, but when he met the young college student, she seemed harmless and had Yev giggling and completely distracted as they snuck out of the room. 

“You okay with this, Mick?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Mickey shrugged. “You said they do background checks and shit. Told her to text me a picture of him every hour, and I’d tip her extra.” 

“Good idea.”

They were in the stairwell shaped like a tennis ball container, and Ian cornered Mickey against the railing. “This is just what we needed. Don’t you think?”

Ian was pressing against him, his thumbs half-twisted in Mickey’s belt loops and his fingers inching around to squeeze Mickey’s ass.

 _Behave, Ian. We’re_ _in_ _Disney_ , Mickey was about to protest, just to fuck with him.

Instead, he moaned softly into Ian’s ear. “You sure you wanna go back to the park? We can get Yev to bed and call off the babysitter.”

Ian kissed him, and Mickey sensed he was seconds away from pulling him back to their hotel room.

“Oh...Mick. Tempting, but Space Mountain is calling us.” Ian shoved Mickey in front of him. “I got us a FastPass.” 

“Yeah, well, you got me fuckin’ blue balls, you damn Disney freak.”

“Shut up, and put your mouse ears back on. You look fuckin’ hot in those things.” Ian bit back a grin. “I’ll take care of your blue balls later.”


	3. Chapter 3

They went back to the Magic Kingdom, trudging through all of the same lines, though the crowd had thinned out. Mickey realized they hadn’t really talked about any of Ian’s shit yet. Ian had been so happy and directing his energy towards something that was turning out to be a good thing for both of them. Mickey hated to bring it up.

This getaway was the kind of thing they needed to do more often. Sure, they had to be careful with money and figure out how to make some, but what was the point of being together if they couldn’t enjoy what was in front of them? And yeah, Ian needed professional help, more than what Mickey could give him, but maybe now he’d appreciate even more what was at stake if he didn’t take care of himself.

Once inside the gates, they headed straight for Space Mountain and into the FastPass line. Mickey felt like a baller, zipping past all of the suckers who were stuck waiting.

Space Mountain was the fastest roller coaster at the park, with trippy lights, galactic sound effects, and crazy twists in the dark—kind of a metaphor for life as a Milkovich. Mickey sat behind Ian in the single-rider car and punched him in the shoulder as they started down the track. “No hands, Gallagher!”

When it was over, they climbed out of their seats, laughing and swearing they were about to hurl but instantly agreeing to go again. Ian checked, and the only FastPass available was for Small World, which had been Yev’s favorite but definitely not a ride Mickey wanted to experience for the fourth time. 

So they stood, like all the other schmucks, in the regular line with a 45-minute wait. Mickey nudged Ian to ask him which pictures he should text everyone back home. He had pictures of the three of them with Cinderella and the chick with the really long hair. They’d had a time getting Yev to let go of that fuckin’ wig.

Mickey’s favorite picture was with Chip ‘n’ Dale. He remembered watching those shitty chipmunks and their antics from the cartoon channel Terry had wired illegally for them one summer.

After a few more rides, it was time for the fireworks. Even with all of those other people around them, Mickey had to admit that it was romantic as fuck, leaning against Ian's shoulder, the two of them with their legs stretched out on a patch of grass, feeding each other that gloppy Dole Whip shit Ian insisted they try. It was some kind of pineapple frozen yogurt, and rumor had it you could order it with rum in one of the other parks—Animal Kingdom, maybe.

Mickey calculated that they could have easily snuck some airplane bottles of booze in their socks. So many ideas for their next trip, though Mickey figured it would probably be their first and last time at Disney. Everything was just too damn expensive. 

“You know what I just realized, Gallagher?” Mickey shouted over the sounds of the fireworks going off around them.

“What?” Ian shouted back. 

“This is our first real date. At fuckin’ Disney World.” 

Ian smiled and kissed the top of Mickey’s head, reaching for his hand. “Yeah. I guess it is.”

After the fireworks and three rounds of Thunder Mountain, there were about 20 minutes before the park was set to close. Ian had read that as long as they were in line before ten, the cast members had to let them on whatever ride they were waiting for. Mickey was gunning for one last time on Space Mountain, but Ian insisted they go back to the Dumbo ride. 

“Are you shittin’ me?” Mickey stopped in his tracks. “Dumbo?” 

“We won’t have to wait in line. Everyone else is heading to Space Mountain.” Ian was already three feet ahead of him, determined that their last ride be, apparently, a fuckin’ kiddie ride. 

Mickey grumbled all the way there, his hands folded over his chest, much like the five-year-olds they’d seen throughout the day, pouting when they hadn’t gotten their way.

Ian was right—there wasn’t a wait at all. They walked right up to the gate and were waved inside to take their pick of vacant flying Dumbo cars.

“Go ahead, Mick. You decide.” 

“What an honor.” Mickey hopped into the first open car as Ian hung back for a second, chatting up the ride operator, probably asking him about his hours and where he was from. Mickey half wondered if Ian planned to move down to Orlando and try to get a job at Disney. 

Ian finally joined him, hopping over to the inside of the two-seater and grabbing ahold of Mickey’s knee. “You get to steer, Mick.”

“Gee, whiz. It’s my lucky day.” 

“Yeah, it is.” Ian was inching his right hand further and further up the inseam of Mickey’s jeans. “Be sure to keep us up at the top the whole time.” 

Seconds later, the ride started, and the twelve elephant-shaped cars began bobbing up and down. In the case of their Dumbo car, Mickey had followed Ian’s instructions, lifting the steering rod all the way to the top. They were as high up as the ride would allow, with a clear view of the park. The air was cool, whipping against Mickey’s face. He guessed this was an okay end to the evening after all. 

He looked over at Ian to tell him so and realized that Ian had lowered himself onto the floor of the car. “Yo, man. Get back in your seat. They’re gonna stop the ride.”

“Oh, I don’t think so.” Ian kept his head down and began working deftly to undo Mickey’s jeans.

“What are you—oh...shit. Ian!” 

“Shhhh!” Ian hissed, putting a hand over Mickey’s mouth, trying to muffle his voice. He used his other hand to free Mickey’s cock from his boxers. He looked up at Mickey menacingly. “Shut the fuck up and enjoy.” 

Mickey’s mouth was agape as he searched around them, slightly weirded out that he could look down into some of the other cars, but it didn’t seem like anyone could see what Ian was doing.

Ian took Mickey’s dick into his mouth. Mickey gasped at the sensation, leaning his neck against the hard plastic of the seat and digging his fingers into the side of the car. _Fuck_ , Ian was already working him into a frenzy, probably knowing there wasn’t much time before the ride ended.

Was it Mickey’s imagination, or was the operator letting this thing go longer than usual? Not that Mickey could really concentrate on anything else at the moment. And not that he gave a fuck. Just as long as Ian could keep doing what he was doing, bobbing up and down, sucking Mickey’s cock as good as he ever had.

Everything was a blur now—the lights and the music and the shrieks from the other riders. Mickey closed his eyes for a second, and when he opened them, he swore when he looked towards the ground, he could make out a smug little grin on the face of the ride operator Ian had been talking with beforehand. 

 _Fuuuuuck_ , Mickey was close to coming but afraid of drawing any more attention to their car. He at least had his wits about him to make sure the lever was still in place to keep them as high as possible. 

Mickey dug his free hand into the back of Ian’s neck, trying not to be too rough but finding it difficult to contain himself. “Oh my God. Ian...oh, fuck! Fuck!” Ian wasn’t letting up. The closer Mickey was, the harder Ian sucked, still managing to keep his hand over Mickey’s mouth. 

Mickey pulled Ian’s fingers into his mouth, a whimper escaping from his lips, then a low moan as his whole body began to shake. 

He yelled out as he felt his release filling Ian’s mouth. The ride began to slow, and their car started to descend. “Shit!” Mickey opened his eyes and started pulling Ian back to his seat, fumbling to zip up his pants. Mickey sank into Ian’s chest as the ride slowed to a stop.

“That was so fuckin’ hot. You...you planned that?” 

A devious smirk spread across Ian’s swollen lips. “Yeah, figured this was my best shot. Not everyone can say they got blown on Dumbo.”

Mickey laughed. “Many will try, few will succeed.”

His legs were shaky as he climbed out of the car, and he avoided eye contact with the ride operator.

“Now we’ve gotta find somewhere for me to do you.” 

“Nah. Let’s quit while we’re ahead.” Ian intertwined his fingers with Mickey’s, leading them towards the beautifully-lit castle and then down Mainstreet to the exit. They took one last look at the park before heading towards the transportation area. 

Mickey knew what was coming next. Ian’s shoulders were hunched inwards, and the color had drained from his face. Reality was starting to settle in—their vacation was practically over. They’d be returning home, and soon Ian would have to face a promise he didn’t want to keep. 

“Hey.” Mickey stroked Ian’s cheek tenderly. “It was a great day. Yev had a blast. Shit, twelve hours ago, you couldn’t have convinced me I was gonna love this place, but I do.” Ian looked up at him and somehow managed a slight smile. 

Mickey continued. “We’ll come back again, bring the Gallaghers and the Milkovich crew. Well, the ones we like anyway.” 

Ian nodded, and Mickey winked at him, brushing his lips against his shoulder. “Thanks, Ian. This was perfect.” 

As they boarded the Monorail, Ian was quiet. He fell asleep against Mickey on the way back to the bus. Mickey woke him up long enough to board the bus and get back to their room.

He gave the sitter a tip and made sure Yev was covered up with a blanket before collapsing next to Ian on the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Ian was in the same position as the night before, his face buried in a pillow and his arm hanging over the side of the bed.

After getting Yev situated on the other bed, with pillows around him and cartoons on the television, Mickey laid down next to Ian and tried to nudge him awake.

“Hey, it’s almost eleven. Time to get up.”

Ian stirred, and Mickey held his breath, fearing that Ian might not want to move, or that it would take an ungodly amount of effort to get him out of the bed, like it had a few weeks before when Ian was coming down from a manic episode.  

Mickey was relieved when Ian slowly turned around to face him, rubbing his eyes and stretching his arms over his head. “Fuck. Have I been asleep all morning?” Ian yawned.

Mickey smirked. “Yeah. You slept through Yev waking up at six. I took him to the playground and got in a smoke before anyone spotted me. We went to the pool too.”

“Nice. Guess we have to check out soon. Did you pack our stuff?”

“Fuck no.” Mickey snorted. “Who am I? Goddamn Mary Poppins?”

“Sure. Why not?” Ian flopped back over and went silent.

“So...you just gonna lay there?”

Ian didn’t respond right away. He seemed to be either staring off into the distance or watching Yev, who was chewing on his feet.

Mickey was fighting off the desire to shove Ian, rouse him somehow. He stayed still.

Ian finally broke the silence. “I’m sorry, Mick. I really am.”

“What for?” Mickey reached over and tousled Ian’s hair.

Ian swatted his hand away and turned back around. “If I hurt you…by doing that porno.”

Mickey didn’t respond right away. They’d never talked about who they could or couldn’t fuck. It just seemed like by now, maybe they should have. “I don’t fuckin’ care, just don’t want you catching something and giving it to me.”

Ian probably sensed it was more than that. He reassured Mickey, “It didn’t mean anything.”

Mickey stared back at him. He couldn’t stay angry at Ian, even if he wanted to. “Yeah, I know.”

Ian traced his finger along Mickey’s arm. “You’ve never cared before…about me…working at the club.”

“It’s not my favorite.” Mickey shrugged. “I like having you all to myself. And you’re good to Yev.”

“Well...he can’t help who his parents are.”

“Fuck you, Gallagher.” Mickey lifted the pillow from behind his head and pummeled Ian with it. Yev looked over at them briefly but went back to chewing on his feet and watching the television.

Ian climbed on top of Mickey. He threw the pillow against the wall and began smothering Mickey’s lips with his own.

Mickey managed to pin Ian’s arms behind his back and reluctantly, pull away. “Alright, enough dickin’ around. They’re gonna send your boyfriend up here to kick us out.”

“My boyfriend?” Ian laughed. “Who the fuck are you talking about?”

“That little shit who checked us in yesterday. ‘Have a magical day!’ Fuckin’ phony. Just like those shits at Chick-Fil-A who say ‘my pleasure’ every time they open their mouths. I’d like to show them some pleasure with my fist.” Mickey finished his tirade and noticed that Ian had moved to the chair across the room. He looked like something heavy was on his mind.

“Hey, Mick? When we get back, do I have to go to the psych ward? Can I just go to the clinic?” Ian asked, worry plastered all over his face.

Mickey was shocked to hear Ian bringing this up. It was a good step—he didn’t want to discourage him in any way. “Yeah, I mean…I just want you to be safe, I don’t know. I’ve never done this before,” Mickey eventually responded.

Ian slumped back into the chair. “Me either. It just sorta came on. This stuff with me. Something snapped. But I don’t want to be a zombie. I want to still be able to feel things. Like with you…and taking care of Yev.”

Mickey nodded. “Yeah, but it’s not like we have to be fuckin’ Ozzie and Harriet.”

“Who?”

“I dunno.” Mickey shrugged. “Terry used to talk about that show. Basically, we don’t have to be fuckin’ perfect.”

Mickey moved to the edge of the bed so that he was seated across from Ian. “You really like it here?”

Ian looked around the room and over at Yev before turning to Mickey. “Doesn’t matter where, just liked not having to worry about anything. And being with you.”

“Aw, shucks, Ian.”

“Fuck you!” Ian looked at Mickey indignantly.

“Maybe later.” Mickey smirked at him. “What if we stay an extra day?”

“Stop fuckin’ with me.” Ian kicked Mickey’s shin. “We only have enough money left for gas, like you said.”

Mickey reached into his back pocket and pulled out a wad of money and what looked like five or six gift cards.

“You know,” Mickey said, “the thing about Disney World—everyone is having so much fuckin’ fun. They’re distracted. Careless, even. And the ones with money, well, they must have so much, they’re not worried about leaving it just anywhere. Strollers, purses, wallets poking out. Shit, they even let their kids carry it.”

“Oh, nice, Mick. Stealing allowance money from defenseless children.”

“Hey! It’s for us.” He stood up halfway, leaning over to kiss Ian. “And it’s probably more than enough for tickets to Animal Kingdom and one more night in this dump. Want to?”

Ian didn’t have to think twice. “Why not? Yev would like seeing the animals.”

“Fuck yeah.” Honestly, Mickey wasn’t ready to go back either. “I’m gonna get that Park Hopper thing too.”

“Oh, yeah? Why?” Ian cocked his head curiously.

“Cuz we’re having our second date tonight.” Mickey licked his lips. “And this time, I’m gonna make you lose your load on Dumbo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you need any Disney World tips (minus BJs and stealing), let me know. :D


End file.
